1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a fan module.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device often uses a fan for heat dissipation. The fan is installed in a case mounted in the electronic device. However, the fan is often fixed to the case through a plurality of screws, which is inconvenient.